


Well, my love, I'm Lonely Too

by Kennywolf7



Series: The Fifth Second Chance [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennywolf7/pseuds/Kennywolf7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, my love, I'm Lonely Too

Danny had never been so scared of a few pieces of paper in her entire life. Sure, there were quite a few things that could come on paper, grades, jury duty, eviction notices. This wasn’t anything like that. Truthfully Danny had no idea what it was, which was the scary part. The envelope was  very nice quality, a light yellow and had her name scrawled in a far too familiar handwriting. Although she was used to it being messier, Laura had taken her time writing her name on this.

 

She hadn’t spoken to Laura in over a year, and then it had only been because they ran into each other on the street and running away seemed the wrong thing to do even though she really wanted to.  At that time they had been broken up for close to 3 years. Still, seeing her face again erased any animosity that she felt about the situation. They hadn’t talked long, maybe only a minute, they both had places to be. For a week after that Danny had hoped Laura might text, or call wanting to actually talk more but nothing came and Danny went back to her old ways.

 

Now she wished she had been the one to send a text, then maybe she would understand what this letter was about. If it was even a letter. Danny still hadn’t opened it. It sat on her coffee table, taunting her for three days now. It was almost midnight and Danny had had a few beers in her and was determined to open the damned thing tonight. She probably stared at it for at least half an hour before finally picking it up and breaking the seal. It took another minute  of working herself up to actually take what was inside out.

 

_Together with their families_

_**Laura Hollis** _

_And_

_**Jaime Thomson** _

_Request the honor of your presence As they exchange vows…_

 

Danny stared at it for a few moments then went into her small kitchen and poured herself something stronger. She then sat at the table and actually read the whole thing, making a note of the date and trying to think if she had anything important going on so far. Nothing was coming up. Then she wondered if maybe she could make something important happen on that day so she wouldn’t be able to go. Even as she thought about it she knew that was a little bit of a dick move. If she wasn’t going to go she would at least not make excuses for it. Laura would understand, wouldn’t she? Laura probably wasn’t even expecting her to come. Thinking about it that way made much more sense. More of a ‘ Oh hey, getting married btw!’ than anything else. If that was the case then Danny almost wanted to go just to spite her ex.  God, she was a dick wasn’t she?  Honestly she had no idea what to do in this situation.

 

Then a thought crossed her mind. The realization that someone was in the exact same situation as she was. Someone else she hadn’t talked to in years but still had her number on her phone. Why she never got rid of it she would never know. Hope? Worry? Because seeing that name while she was scrolling through her contact list sent a stab of regret and anger through her that would last for days? Danny gave up trying to reason with her grief a while ago and just accepted that she did dumb things because of love. Now she was grateful for it, because she pulled out her phone and typed a quick message:

 

_Are you going?_

 

She didn’t bother to clarify what it was. Carmilla had stayed closer with Laura even after everything went to hell. She was pretty sure they weren’t bffs or anything  but they still talked more than Danny did with either of them. She had tried at first, she really had, but it hurt too much to know that it would never work out and so she just stopped, hoping that then they could move on without her. At least Laura had managed to do it. Her phone buzzed, much quicker than she expected and she picked it up to read:

 

_Are you?_

 

Danny wasn’t sure why she had even thought Carmilla would actually answer the question.  She always did this, kept everything thing so close to her chest. She only admitted her feelings when you pulled them out of her and even then she was usually to stubborn to actually say the words that needed to be heard.  One of the many things that had caused their crazy little romance to end.  Danny could only read so far into it before she started doubting and with Carmilla it was so easy to picture  their not being feelings there… at least between the two of them. Even a blind man could see Carmilla had been in love with Laura. Making Danny feel like a third wheel half the time. Another reason it ended.

 

If she had been sober it would have made her just angry enough to not even respond back. She was tempted to even now but  her tipsy hands were responding back even before she knew what she wanted to say.

 

_I don't know. I don’t want to. But I do. I don’t want her to hate me because I never showed._

 

Which was the truth. Even though they weren’t together, she never wanted to upset Laura, or hurt her. Which was why she stopped making contact. She was sure not talking hurt a little but it would have been worse if Danny had been always there. At least this way she could forget. The fact that she remembered to even invite Danny was surprising.

 

Going to the wedding wouldn’t be that bad. It wasn’t like she had to make a speech about how happy she was. She probably wouldn’t even get to talk to Laura for more than a few seconds. Just enough to congratulate her with a forced smile.  It would be bearable as long as she wasn’t alone. Then Laura couldn’t be mad at her  for not showing up. If she even wanted her to actually come.  She picked up her phone again.

 

_I’d go if you came with me._

 

Admitting it over a text was a little easier, but without seeing Carmilla’s facial reactions it was hard to know how well it would be received. It could range from an almost loving look to laughing her ass off. It also didn’t help that Carmilla wasn’t even freaking responding. So Danny put her phone down and looked back at the invitation. It looked like it was homemade, using the kind of paper that looked homemade as well. She really hoped that wasn’t something Laura and whoever she was marrying had made, that would just be a little too much. She could easily see the shorter woman sitting down and cutting out shapes and gluing them on to the invitation… and she could see herself picking something out of Laura’s hair cause somehow things always managed to get stuck in it.  Thankfully a buzz hit her ears and broke up the start of a daydream.

 

_Are you asking me on a date?_

 

Danny didn’t need the vampire here in person to feel her seduction eyes this time.  Even if she was joking Danny couldn’t help but smirk. For a moment it felt like how things were back then. The light banter and general comfortableness.  Maybe that was why she texted back so quickly.

 

_If you want to call it that, sure._

 

She was flirting. Flirting felt weird.  She hadn’t done it in a long time. She had tried, after breaking up with her girlfriends but… nothing felt right. Or at least she hadn’t found anyone that caught her attention enough. She didn’t think she would ever get over them, and she was okay with that. Sure she wished things could have worked out, that some things hadn’t been said that Laura hadn’t found someone new to give her life too. Someone who Danny knew wasn’t good enough for her and sure as hell couldn’t protect her like Carmilla and Danny could. It was Laura’s choice though. It was always Laura’s choice. They had gotten together because Laura wanted, and they had ended because Laura wanted it.  

 

Out of context Laura seemed like a spoiled brat. Some of her Summer sisters had brought that up when Danny explained to them what happened. The redhead had never felt that way though… maybe it was because she had been whipped. It wasn’t like she let Laura decide _everything_ just… most of the things just sort of… went that way. Carmilla didn’t do much to stop it either. In their defense, if Laura didn’t want them what was the point of trying to make it work?

 

She looked at her phone and saw Carmilla still hadn’t answered. She frowned slightly, a familiar annoyance with her hemoglobin deficient ex starting to come to the surface.

 

_Okay but seriously are you going or not?_

 

A few seconds after she hit send, there was a knock on her door.  Danny sat in confusion for a minute, she didn’t have plan with anyone tonight…. Did she? She made sure her apartment was too bad before going to the door. She looked through the peep-hole and saw a figure she was not expecting, she almost thought it was her mind playing tricks on her so she quickly opened the door to see Carmilla.

 

“Where you here this whole time?” Danny accused with a quirk of her eyebrow.

 

“No, just popped in.” Carmilla drawled with a smirk. Danny noted the last wisps of black smoke and realized what had happened.

 

“Oh.” Was all Danny could think to say. When she had texted she really hadn’t expected Carmilla to ‘pop in’. If she had known she probably wouldn’t have done it… at least not now. She would have waited until she was sober, made sure she was wearing something better than an old tank top and jeans.  Her eyes traveled her ex to notice she looked just like she had when Danny had met her. Which was obvious because of the whole vampire thing but it was also her clothes. When the three of them had been together Carmilla had taken to wearing  many of their clothes which was annoying but also endearing, and the new clothes she got herself were generally more…. Colorful?  She wasn’t a rainbow or anything but different then the gloom she had surrounded her during the Dean fiasco.  Now she was all black leather pants and eye liner… which admittedly she pulled off really well but it made the contrast striking.

 

“Aren’t you going to let me in?” Carmilla asked already moving forward, her hand coming up to push on Danny’s torso. Danny didn’t fight it and stepped backwards back into the room. Her eyes locked with Carmilla’s and she realized her stare had been noticed. The taller woman didn’t even bother to hold back a slightly frustrated groan as Carmilla entered her apartment and closed the door behind her.

 

“What are you doing here, Carm?” Danny asked in a defeated tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“You were the one who texted me, Gingersnap.” Carmilla shot back, obviously expecting a better response than this. She paused though and let her eyes wander the apartment and Danny felt her face flush as she was sure she was getting judged on some level (as if Carmilla’s place was any cleaner. She had lived with the vampire, she knew how she dealt with messes. She didn’t). “I just thought you might take the news badly.” This was said so softly Danny hardly even heard it. Carmilla still wasn’t looking at her and Danny realized she probably was hardly even looking at the apartment just…. not looking at her.

 

“Yeah… I guess I’m just…. surprised. I didn’t even know she was dating someone.” Danny confessed and walked over to the couch and flopped down on it.  She heard Carmilla chuckle. “How are you taking it?”

 

“How do you think?” Again with the dodging. If Danny didn’t know exactly what Carmilla was feeling she would have said something snarky. She just said nothing though and watched Carmilla standing there, refusing to look at her.

 

“We should really go.”

 

“I know.”

 

“We don’t have to go together. I just thought-“

 

“I know.” Carmilla cut Danny off, finally turning to look at her. Despite how much of the loner vibe the dark haired girl gave off Danny knew she would rather not be alone at something as sickeningly cheerful as a wedding.  It didn’t need to be said that sitting next to the only other person who wanted the wedding to go down in flames would be slightly more comforting.  Silence followed though and Danny felt thoughts she had long since forgot starting to come to the surface, things she had always wanted to say, wanted to ask but never did because… Well she wasn’t sure why.

 

“I cared about you too, you know.  Maybe not right away but- And I know we fought all the time but that didn’t mean I didn’t care. When I said I loved you I meant it.” Danny finally broke the silence, watching Carmilla’s face for anything.  There was slight shock but that was it, not even the look she used to give her when they has successfully teamed up on Laura. The one that said ‘yes, I’m fond of you human.’ All she got was that damn mask Carmilla put on when she didn’t want to talk.

 

“I know.” Was all she said and Danny couldn’t take it anymore. If she wanted to talk to a brick wall she would have just done so alone in her apartment.

 

“Great.” Danny practically spat at the vampire and got to her feet and was making her way to the kitchen, probably for another drink which she didn’t need.

 

“Danny.”  Hearing her name threw her off. Carmilla rarely used her name, or anyone’s name for that matter. Last time she had heard it was they day everything went to hell. It had the same tone then and now. Low with a hint or regret. Well, a hint wasn’t enough to stop Danny this time and she kept moving and didn’t look back. As if she could get out of the situation even though Carmilla was in her apartment. “Danny!” This time she did stop, but it was because a strong grip was on her wrist and she couldn’t break it even if she wanted, well unless she was going to punch Carmilla. Which honestly was starting to sound like a really good option. “I cared too.”

 

“Then why did you leave me?” Danny snapped back, her hair making a wide arch as she turned her glare to Carmilla. “Laura left and you didn’t even bother to try to make things work with just us.  I always knew you loved her more but I thought that maybe you-  at least a little-  Jesus, what they hell was I supposed to think? If you cared you sure did a shitty job of showing it.” As Danny heard the words she already regretted saying it even if she meant it. Seeing the hurt in Carmilla’s eyes made her feel like a dick. A part of her realized this was completely fair, to bring out in the open just how shitty the vampire had made her feel, but part of caring about someone was that you didn’t want to see them hurt… even if they did deserve it.  Danny closed her eyes so she would have to look at Carmilla making those awful eyes at her but she could still see them. She let out a short and frustrated sigh and ran a hand through her hair. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t ha-“

 

“No.” Carmilla cut her off and Danny opened her eyes to see Carmilla looking at their hands. The grip on her wrist had loosened and Carmilla’s fingers lightly trailed down Danny’s hand and the redhead’s thumb lightly caressed the vampire’s fingers as they passed. “It was horrible of me. I did what I did because I thought it was best. I still think it was. Could you imagine the trouble we would have gotten in, taking out our grief of losing her out on each other?” Her voice had shifted, gone into that lit that sounded like she was right out of the 18th century. Which of course made complete sense but still sent a bit of a shiver down Danny’s spine, or maybe it was Carmilla’s hand slowly trailing up her arm.

 

“We didn’t need grief for that.” Danny teased slightly, feeling a little better seeing that familiar smirk. In a way she could see where the Vampire was coming from. Things probably would have been… rough if they had tried to stay together right after Laura left, but thing were rough even though they didn’t. They hadn’t even tried. Danny knew better than to try and argue with Carmilla, they already disagreed on many things what was one more? Not to mention talking over it now was pointless; it wouldn’t change what had happened. Hearing Carmilla being sorry though… That made things better than they were before. Not that the word ‘sorry’ was used, Carmilla never apologized, but she at least admitted she had done something hurtful which was a start.

 

Carmilla looked up at her again and there was that look, one that she only ever got when Laura was around. Danny felt her heart jump start and with it came an urge she hadn’t felt in a long time. They didn’t talk, hardly even moved, except for a cool hand that kept traveling up Danny’s arm until it reached her face and cupped her cheek.  Blue eyes started to sting as they continued to gaze at each other. Maybe not lovingly, but fondly.

 

Danny was the first to break, she always was. She reached out and pulled the smaller woman into a crushing hug, or it would have been to a normal human. Carmilla was caught off guard at first, but returned the embrace quickly enough, one arm around the back of Danny’s neck and the other around her high waist. Holding Carmilla was much more comforting than the redhead ever would have thought. Not that she tried to think of these things since it only brought heartache. Even now she felt it. All the years, months, days they could have been there for each other. All it took was a text? Or really they needed Laura to move on before they could.

 

“You never answered my question.” Danny said softly after they held each other for a moment. She started to pull back but Carmilla held her in place. Something that would piss her off is she wasn’t desperately craving the feeling of Carmilla’s body against hers.

 

“I will if you make it worth my while.” Carmilla purred and placed a kiss on Danny’s neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this came from but Someone Like You by Adele is completely to blame for the idea of it. (Although the title is Journey. Idk. I’m a mess) Thank you Trombones so much for Betaing this!!


End file.
